A lighting fixture for use as a lighting device or luminaire to be installed on, for example, a ceiling generally comprises a plurality of reflective plates arranged perpendicular to the ceiling and uses a technique to intercept unnecessary dazzling light obliquely emitted from the ceiling by means of the reflective plates.
In the lighting fixture using these reflective plates, however, cleaning of the reflective plates of a complicated shape takes time and entails higher manufacturing costs. Further, the light-extraction efficiency is reduced by light absorption by the reflective plates.
Furthermore, there are known methods in which a target light distribution is obtained by arranging a plurality of non-reflective plates with openings in the emission direction of a light source or lenses are arranged in the emission direction of a light source. In these cases, however, original properties cannot be obtained if the light source is misaligned with the non-reflective plates or lenses, so that fixing parts cannot be simplified.